O Casaco
by Aline Black
Summary: Ele havia passado a noite com ela, mas ao acordar, pela manhã ela havia sumido. A única coisa que prova que ela esteve ali é seu casaco, que havia ficado sobre a poltrona. ( SSxHG )


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

**O casaco**

Ela provavelmente havia saído às pressas de manhã, havia esquecido seu casaco sobre uma poltrona verde que havia na sala. Mas o que ele esperava? Que ela ficasse ali com ele, que, ao acordar, veria os olhos castanhos dela quando abrisse seus olhos negros? Sim, queria que fosse dessa maneira, do fundo de seu ser ele queria que isso acontecesse.

Ele havia alimentado esperanças tolas e infantis, ninguém ficaria com ele mais de uma noite, por que com ela seria diferente? Queria que com ela fosse diferente, mas nem a mais forte das bruxas conseguiu permanecer por muito tempo ao seu lado. Era um homem com muitas histórias e arrependimentos, isolado e triste. Como ela poderia suportar viver com um homem assim, ela é alegre e extrovertida, além de linda e inteligente. O que ela poderia encontrar nele que não encontraria em qualquer outra pessoa?

Ele sentou-se na poltrona verde pegou o casaco dela e sentiu o perfume que estava impregnado ali, o mesmo perfume que havia sentido na noite anterior, misturado a gotas de suor. Haviam passado aquela noite juntos, há algum tempo ele não sentia um corpo tão próximo ao seu, como o dela havia ficado. Pensou que talvez pudesse ficar mais tempo com ela, sentir sua pele e seu doce perfume de rosas, tocar os lábios dela com os seus. Nem teve tempo de se despedir, de vê-la sair. Provavelmente não pediria para ela ficar, seu orgulho sonserino não permitiria, mas poderia perguntar quando a veria de novo. Tantas perguntas e hipóteses passaram por sua mente, por que não acordou, por que não ouviu um barulho sequer de alguma porta ou de um salto alto batendo no chão negro de pedra?

Largou o casaco novamente no encosto da poltrona, levantou-se, tinha que fazer pelo menos a gentileza de devolver o casaco a ela. Ele usava apenas uma despojada calça de moletom preta, que lhe caia muito bem, estava com o peito nu. Ao contrário de que muitos pensariam, ele é um homem forte com músculos bem desenhados, muito atraente sem tantas camadas de roupas. Mas as roupas não escondem apenas sua bela forma física, mas também muitas cicatrizes, principalmente nas costas, talvez surgiram depois de inúmeras sessões de tortura. Iria voltar para seu quarto e colocar sua veste habitual, então pegaria o casaco dela e entregaria a dona. Era uma bela desculpa para vê-la outra vez.

Ao se encaminhar em direção a escada, ouve um leve ruído da porta. Vira-se para ver quem está invadindo sua casa e se depara com ela. Está com algumas sacolas nas mãos e com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Será que ela veio buscar o casaco? Ela levanta o olhar e o encara, abre um enorme sorriso, larga as sacolas no chão e se aproxima dele. Coloca as mãos nos ombros dele e beija delicadamente seus lábios.

— Bom dia Severus, queria fazer uma surpresa para o café da manhã. Mas agora que já está acordado não vai dar certo.

Ele estava paralisado, havia pensado tantas coisas, tantas bobagens. Pensou que não voltaria a beijá-la e agora ela estava ali, em sua frente, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, logo após ter lhe dado um beijo em seus lábio.

— Severus, você está bem? Fale alguma coisa, parece que foi enfeitiçado.

— Eu pensei que você havia ido embora, quando não a encontrei aqui.

— Eu não irei embora, demorei tanto para conseguir uma chance com você, seria ridículo deixa-lo depois de tanto esforço. Eu fui apenas comprar algo para comermos no café da manhã, já que não seu um exemplo na cozinha.

Ele sorriu e a puxou para seus braços.

— Então existe algo que Hermione Granger não saiba fazer com destreza.

Ela acompanhou ele no sorriso. Estava próxima ao corpo dele novamente e lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente. Hermione se afastou um passo dele e passou as mãos sobre seu peito nu.

— Você fica bem, vestido dessa maneira Severus, apenas com essa calça de moletom.

Um sorriso travesso passou pelos lábios dela.

— Bom, então devo dizer que a senhorita fica ótima sem roupa alguma.

Ela corou, não esperava ouvir aquilo de seu antigo professor. Ela se afastou mais dele, pegou as sacolas e colocou sobre uma pequena mesa de centro que havia naquela sala. Por um momento Snape achou que a havia ofendido, mas logo Hermione mostrou que ele estava errado.

— Bem, se você gosta de me ver sem roupa alguma nós podemos resolver isso facilmente. Vamos até seu quarto e você me ajuda a me livrar delas.

Ele a pegou pela mão e foi em direção as escadas. Subindo rapidamente para o quarto dele.

— Será um grande prazer fazer isso pela senhorita.

— Tenho certeza que será mesmo um grande prazer, e nosso café da manhã pode esperar mais um pouco.

Disse com um sorriso nos lábios, logo se aproximou mais dele e o beijou avidamente, todo seu corpo pedindo mais dos toques de Severus.


End file.
